Passengers
by crASHed
Summary: Response to a Femslash Day Challenge by the J7 Faction. Inspired by the movie title Passengers with Anne Hathaway.   Andy and Miranda meet again on a train ride in France.
1. Chapter 1

**This follows a Femslash Day Challenge at the J7 Faction. Take a movie title of Anne Hathaway and write a story, inspired by the title alone.**

**Devil Wears Prada**

**Miranda/Andy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but self created characters, and the plot?**

**This whole story has three parts. The first two will be T rated at the most, the last one will have a M rating.**

**Beta reader: rakelikeafire  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Passengers<strong>

**by crASHed aka Vendetta 17**

Part 1

Miranda pressed her forefinger and thumb against the bridge of her nose. What was supposed to be an uneventful trip to Aix-en-Provence had quickly—and quite unexpectedly—turned into a nightmare of epic proportions. While Miranda did neither approve nor tend to indulge in over-dramatization, she currently contemplated allowing an exception to this rule.

During the most recent Paris fashion week, Miranda had come across a few designs from an unknown designer who lived in Aix-en-Provence. The designs were created by the niece of Monsiour Martin, who himself was a semi-popular designer at the Paris fashion show. Martin had decided to introduce some of his niece's designs during one of his showcases. Miranda had been entranced from the moment she had laid eyes on the delicate and unusual designs, which stood out among Martin's more mediocre designs. Immediately, Miranda had sent Emily to inquire about their origin and she had come back with the desired information regarding Miss _Charlotte Placide, who not only appeared to be a brilliant, young talent, but apparently she also suffered from acute _Agoraphobia, and would be unable to meet with Miranda in Paris. Since she knew talent and great potential when she saw it, Miranda had refused to leave France without meeting Miss _Placide._ To cut a long story short, Emily had been forced to book Miranda a train to Aix-en-Provence, due to the fact that all plane flights were booked solid for the next week and Miranda needed to get to New York before then, after all she did have a magazine to run.

While riding the train was an inconvenience, Miranda was willing to endure it in the name of discovering and nurturing a new fashion designer. However, what she had not expected and what she was totally unwilling to endure was the fact that she was forced to share her compartment with another passenger and not just any passenger at that.

Due to some unimportant festival in Aix-en-Provence, which was also the reason that all the flights were booked, Emily had only been able to book a ticket that came along with a shared compartment. This situation alone had aggravated Miranda to no end but she decided, in a moment of graciousness, only to purse her lips in displeasure. Emily had been walking the edge of sanity as it was, and the last thing Miranda needed on their extended trip was to provoke a total breakdown in the girl. Still, having to share a compartment with a stranger, while dreadful, was not unmanageable. But, having to sit across from a peacefully sleeping Andréa Sachs on the other hand, was a disaster of whole different proportions.

Miranda was surprised that Emily's squeak of sheer terror had not woken the girl upon opening the door to the compartment. Miranda, who was much more adapt at masking her feelings, covered both her shock and her thundering heart with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

Emily immediately launched into a rant, apologizing and then, upon seeing Miranda's blazing glare, had turned and left, mumbling something about searching for a different compartment for her boss. Miranda had sighed and sat down across the slumbering form of her ex-assistant. How ironic that they would meet here, in France of all places. On the anniversary of their last meeting.

Sitting down, Miranda sighed, shaking her head incredulously. The moments passed in silence and she found that she couldn't take her eyes off Andréa. What was she doing here? Miranda wondered, still hardly able to believe her current circumstance. A part of Miranda still smarted over Andréa's abandonment a year ago. Yet, a much deeper part of the fashion editor had missed the young woman, more than she would ever admit to anyone. Nevertheless, Miranda knew that Andréa would wake-up eventually and when she did the peaceful silence would turn to awkward and panicked rambling at the realization of finding herself in Miranda's presence. She'll just leave again, running away into the night like she does best, her mind supplied morosely.

Pinching the bridge of her nose again, Miranda looked at her watch, they had about five hours left on the train. Maybe Andréa would sleep through the entire trip? Miranda almost snorted at that thought. Besides, she wasn't even sure which scenario swould prefer. While she was not looking forward to a confrontation with Andréa, she longed to interact with the willful young woman again. Maybe they could clear the air? She thought. Yes, and maybe you will wear flannel to the next charity ball, her mind snorted. Still, one could always hope.

Andy was exhausted. She felt as if she had just fallen asleep when a shrill whistle of the old train jarred her awake. Her mouth felt cotton dry and her vision was blurred when she slowly started to blink her eyes, trying to gather her bearings. She had not wanted to go to France in the first place, not during the anniversary of "that day" in Paris a year ago. Yet, her uncle had demanded it. He had insisted that she come to his estate in Aix-en-Provence, there was a family emergency and he needed Andy's help. Never mind that Jean never clarified what said emergency was nor did he offer Andy any further explanations. All she had was a phone call and then she received an email confirming her flight to Paris for the next day. Andy loved her uncle Jean and felt obligated to heed his call. Still, she just had wished that it wasn't all happening this week, of all weeks. Andy had consoled herself with the notion that she would only stay in Paris for a few hours and then take the train to Aix-en-Provence. The probability of running into _her_ had to be a trillion-to-one, and she had heaved a sigh of relief when she had settled into her train compartment without incidence. It wasn't long before the jet lag got the better of her and she was sleeping like a baby.

Once Andy's vision cleared she wished it hadn't. Either she was hallucinating or some omnipotent being of the universe really didn't like her. Alternatively, was she still sleeping? Andy quickly pinched herself and shook her head. Pain, alas, no dream. Sitting up into a more upright position, Andy nervously rubbed her suddenly clammy hands against her True Religion jeans. Yes, _Runway's_ influence had not left her all together. Try not at all, her mind suggested unhelpfully.

"Miranda?" Andy's voice croaked, still trying to figure out what the other woman was doing in her train compartment

Miranda raised her eyebrows, obviously displeased by something Andy had done, or hadn't done, for that matter.

"Deductive skills were never really your foray, Andréa," Miranda sniffed.

Andy cringed. "Of course it is you, Miranda. I just, well, you weren't there earlier, and then I slept and now you are here and I don't…" Andy stopped her ramblings while exhaling forcefully, trying to calm her racing heart. "What are you doing here?"

Miranda looked out of the window, seemingly ignoring Andy's question.

After a short moment Andy mumbled,

"I thought that the 'you never ask Miranda anything' rule applied only to _Runway_ employees."

Miranda turned to look at Andy who squirmed a little under the other woman's intense scrutiny.

"I am on my way to meet with a promising new designer," Miranda finally stated calmly. "What brings you back to Europe, Andréa? Are you still working for that rag?"

Andy's lack of sleep combined with this impossible meeting and her realization that she had even missed Miranda's sarcastic barbs left her with two possible reactions, to laugh or to cry. Andy chose to laugh at that. "Yes, I still work at the Mirror. Thank you for the job reference, it was very…erm kind of you. Even though, I am not sure people usually offer a thank you after being called someone's greatest disappointment." Now it was Andy's turn to look out of the window. "I am visiting family in Aix-en-Province," Andy finished, still gazing at the passing scenery.

"I didn't know you had family in France." Miranda inquired, her interest peaked.

"My mother's brother and his niece, who for all intents and purposes, is his daughter. Her parents died when she was a baby and he practically raised her on his own." Andy looked into the surprised and intrigued gaze of her former employer. Not like you know anything of me really, Andy thought sourly.

"I see," Miranda whispered pensively.

For a while, both Andy and Miranda remained quiet, lost in their silent contemplations.

"I'm sorry," Andy blurted out all of a sudden.

"Whatever for?" Miranda's expression was unreadable.

"You know, Paris, last year." Andy stumbled on.

Miranda only pursed her lips.

"I mean, I needed to quit _Runway_, but the way I left was unprofessional and childish. I apologize. I've been meaning to do that for a while, but never thought I'd get the chance."

"You know Andréa, there is an invention called the telephone, and if that is too daring, there is still the US Post Office or even this new-fangled thing they call email. If commenting on your lack of common sense had been that important to you, I am sure you would have found a way of accomplishing this task."

Andy sighed, she had known that Miranda wouldn't make this easy.

"You're right, but to be honest, the notion of contacting you was a little intimidating. Also, I didn't think you cared to hear from me and would likely ignore any type of communication from me. I thought apologizing in person would be best, but I didn't really expect to get the opportunity to talk to you face to face again."

Miranda remained silent, just looking at Andy as if she had never seen her before today.

Miranda could hardly believe the nerve of the girl. Andréa had to be one of the most infuriating people Miranda had ever met. Had to quit _Runway_, please! Her mind seemed stuck on that line. Sure, Andréa had to leave _Runway_, abandon her responsibilities out of what? Some misguided sense of morals? That's why she had to leave me? She spat internally as her mind grew more agitated with every thought.

"And here was I with the illusion that you were so in tune with my needs," Miranda snarled.

Andréa blushed crimson red, which piqued Miranda's interest considerably.

"How are you faring at that rag anyway?" Miranda huffed. "Is the moral there more up to your standards?" Miranda had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Why was she not outright asking Andréa to explain herself? Maybe it was because she did not want to give the impression that she cared, at least not yet. First, she would need to establish Andréa's attitude toward working through their past and the possibility of spending more time with Miranda

"I enjoy writing, nevertheless, journalism is different than I expected." Andréa stared contemplatively out of the window. "The funny thing is, while working at Runway I had all these notions and ideas about how my life would be once I became a journalist, what my work would look like, you know? Then, I have the job I wanted and from day to day, I found myself burying one illusion after the next. That's what my notions were, illusions. Did you know that, Miranda?" With that, Andréa turned to look directly into Miranda's azure gaze.

Miranda, leaned back further into her seat and closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling Andréa's mocha colored eyes threatening to swallow her whole.

"Yes, Andréa," Miranda whispered. "Losing your illusions is hard. I wish it hadn't happened to you so soon."

A small smile started to grace Andréa's features as Miranda's words registered. "Thank you, Miranda."

Miranda nodded slightly, though she was lost at how to continue and suddenly wished she'd never seen Charlotte Placide's designs, that way, she would not have to face Andréa Sachs and the conundrum this maddening girl had brought to her life. Miranda was not a fearful person and when it came to her professional life, she had very little doubts as to which paths would lead her to her desired success. When it came to her private life though, the opposite appeared to be the case. She often thought she was following the right path, choosing the right companions and friends. Yet, time and time again, she was proven wrong. Added to this dilemma came her abhorrence for small talk or any kind of inefficient behavior. This made the beginnings of any relationship much harder. Yet, Miranda was so comfortable and at ease with her work persona, that her private face sometimes felt like an ill-fitted mask. However, if she had learned one thing from her past relationships, it was that taking her public persona into a private liaison was a recipe for disaster, every time. She did not want a debacle with Andréa. At least, not a deterioration of the disaster that was currently the basis of their relationship.

"Uh, do you want to talk about Paris, clear the air, so to speak?" Andréa asked shyly.

Miranda suppressed a laugh at hearing Andréa voice her earlier thought. She nodded slowly, while deciding swiftly, and with a firmness that astounded her, to hold onto this second chance.

"Yes, that'd be nice," Miranda smiled at Andréa's wide-eyed expression of surprise.

"Well, okay, uh, do you want to start or shall I?" Andréa's voice shook a little.

"I am assuming that you either didn't think this offer through or you did not expect me to agree to your suggestion," Miranda teasing at Andréa's flustered state rang clearly in her voice.

"No, I mean, yes." Andréa laughed nervously and shook her head. "I have prepared and revised this speech a million times, so, in a way, I am prepared. However, thinking what you will say and then finding yourself thrust, quite unexpectedly, in the situation where you actually have to voice those thoughts are two completely separate entities. But you're right though, I didn't expect you to agree to my suggestion." Andréa smiled at Miranda.

"A million times, Andréa?"

"Yes, at least it felt like a million times." Andy sighed wistfully.

"Considering the amount of thought you have put forward, I believe you should start," Miranda nodded at Andréa.

"Yes, alright. Let's see. Paris. You know, I truly intended to finish my year at _Runway_. I mean, yes, working for _Runway_ resulted in my family and friends complaining a lot. I had changed, they said, I no longer had time to be at their beck and call." Andréa stopped to look once more out of the window while gathering her thoughts.

"Instead you were at my beck and call," Miranda voiced tonelessly.

"Yes, I was." Andréa focused her attention once more on Miranda. "But I could have quit before, when things were awful, when I felt like the worlds biggest failure. Back, when you used to make me cry,"

Miranda looked down, intently inspecting her perfectly manicured hands at these words.

"I liked my job, I still like solving problems and you did challenge me. I knew I would not remain an assistant forever, so being at your beck and call truly did not bother me. As for the changes I went through? Well, everybody changes, and I did learn a lot from the lessons you taught me. I think you helped me to become a better journalist, a better professional. So, to me, any changes I went through were not necessarily bad, even though my family and friends thought differently."

"If everything was so great, why did you leave then?" Miranda attempted to keep the hurt out of her voice, but she had the feeling that Andréa, whose job once depended on being totally in tune with Miranda and her moods, was not fooled. She appeared to be slightly surprised though.

"Do you want the rehearsed version or the truth?" Andréa asked after a moment of hesitation.

"You should know by now that I always want the truth, Andréa," Miranda braced herself. Not completely sure if she made the right choice. Yes, she had wanted to grasp this second chance firmly and she admitted, at least to herself, that she wanted Andréa's presence in her life. Yet, she was aware that this discussion could end everything before it has ever begun. This was all happening so fast, Miranda felt her world spinning as she almost breathlessly waited to hear Andréa's truth.

How did I get here? Andy could hardly believe this was happening. Yes, she had imagined apologizing to Miranda, in a flight of fancy she even imagined to confessing the true reason for her departure. Never did she consider that these thoughts would one day become reality. Yet, here she was, about to lay it all out. And that with almost four hours of train ride left, in the same compartment, mind you. Her mind complained. Did she really want to tell Miranda the truth? This could not just burn her, it could incinerate her, and her dreams along with it. Well, you already offered the truth, her mind sighed resigned.

"I got lost. I know, I made it look as if I was offended by what you did to Nigel and while it was painful to watch Nigel having his dreams crushed, I did understand why you did that. However, it was easier to leave on some supposed higher moral ground than face the truth. I had just come to realize it myself, you know. I mean, you are a challenge to work for, demanding, stubborn and less than friendly. Yet, I was devoted."

"I never realized _Runway_ or fashion, for that matter, had made such an impression on you," Miranda huffed, looking less than thrilled with Andy's little speech so far.

"Neither one did, to be honest. Don't get me wrong, I learned a lot about fashion and I have much more appreciation for your world than ever before, but neither _Runway_ nor fashion ever had any hold on me," Andy smiled sadly.

"But you just said you were devoted," Miranda stated puzzled.

"Yes, Miranda. I did say that. But I never said devoted to what, or better, to whom." Andy swallowed convulsively. She was really going to do this. "You see, in Paris, after the Christian Thompson debacle,"

Miranda frowned at the mention of that man, which re-ignited a tiny ray of hope inside of Andy.

"It suddenly occurred to me that I was totally overworked, relatively underpaid and moreover, that I had no private life whatsoever. Nate, my ex-boyfriend, had left me prior to leaving for Paris and do you know what? I didn't even mind. I was on the outs with my friends and hadn't seen my family since the time I started working for you. That's when it occurred to me, I should have given you my two weeks notice a long time ago. But then, I questioned myself, why hadn't I done that? In fact, why had that thought never even crossed my mind?" Andy saw the pictures of Paris from the prior year floating in front of her eyes. Distracted, she heard Miranda's words as a retrospect echo, which made her stare at Miranda, amazed to see the pain that appeared to be coming off the other woman in waves.

"Pray tell, Andréa, why did you not leave _Runway_ before Paris? If it was all so terrible why didn't you just run off the week after I hired you?"

Andy supposed Miranda's voice was aimed at cutting, but she only sounded hurt, and confused. Andy gazed into Miranda's cobalt eyes and wondered why people referred to her as the Ice Queen. There was nothing cold about Miranda in that moment. The heat blazing in Miranda's gaze threatened to turn Andy into a pitiful mound of ashes.

"You don't get it, do you?" Andréa started softly, never breaking eye contact with the beautiful fashion editor. "My devotion was to you, not _Runway_. I never quit before Paris because once I left, I would no longer get to see you, I would no longer get to be in your presence. All your demands and all the insults, they were nothing, compared to the thought of no longer being close to you. I realized all of this in Paris, that night, first with you in that damn bathrobe, and then when I was with that arrogant, smug Christian. I understood it, all of a sudden. As I said, I didn't quit earlier because I couldn't bear to be away from you. But with that understanding came an even bigger realization. I had to quit in Paris because I had realized that I would never be truly close to you. You were my employer and I was your assistant. I was so close, but I was also so far away, I might as well have been on Mars, for I could never have reached you. Once I realized that, I couldn't stay. You see, there finally was something that was worse than being away from you. Being by your side, while understanding my feelings and knowing that all we were was all we ever could be. I just couldn't stay." Andy finally tore her eyes away from Miranda's stunned gaze, letting her gaze drift once more through the window and across the passing scenery.

There, she had said it. Now let the dragon unleash her fire. At least she had tried. No regrets, at least that was something she'd never have to accuse herself of. She had tried.

Miranda could not believe her ears. She had to be hallucinating. Maybe Emily had finally lost it and drugged her most recent cup of coffee. Why else would she imagine hearing such words coming from the beautiful mouth of Andréa Sachs? Andréa had broken their eye contact; she had shattered Miranda with her words and then just turned to look out of that damned window again. Miranda realized that all this time she had been holding on to hope. Still, that did not mean that she had ever considered the possibility that Andréa could reciprocate her feelings. Sure, she had idly held one or two fantasies about such a scenario, but that was when she felt vulnerable and lonely and indulged in these notions to feel a little better. She never once believed them to be anything but the idle, silly fantasies of a foolish old woman. Yet, here she was and here was Andréa's truth. All she had to do was make a decision on how to react to this confession. That shouldn't be so hard, she reasoned, considering all the important decisions that usually rested on her shoulders. Yes, but those were work decisions, her mind reminded her. When had she ever made the right choice in her private life? Her twins came to mind, immediately and Miranda smiled. Yes, that definitely was the right decision. Finally gathering and sorting her thoughts, Miranda addressed Andréa.

"Andréa. Look at me, please," Miranda leaned forward in her seat, her eyes solely focused on the beautiful face of her former assistant.

Andréa turned away from the window and briefly looked at Miranda, her doe eyes glassy and a small, a forced smile graced her delicate features.

Miranda, who had always been more a woman of action than of words, surged forward and softly pressed her lips on an incredibly stunned Andréa. Miranda closed her eyes, willing Andréa to accept and embrace her answer to the younger woman's confession. After a few seconds of hesitation, a frozen Andréa seemed to thaw out of her reserve and returned Miranda's kiss, her eyelids fluttering closed at the sensation of Miranda's lips on hers.

TBC

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Comments are very welcome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Beta Reader: rakelikeafire and insix. You guys are awesome. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Passengers<p>

by crASHed aka Vendetta17

Part 2

Andy had expected plenty, her imagination ranged from Miranda wordlessly storming out of their compartment, over Miranda offering a fake laugh and declaring Andy insane, up to Miranda opening the train window and wordlessly tossing Andy into the fly-by countryside. She did not, however, expect the feeling of Miranda's lips on her own. Andy was too startled at first to respond; while this was the outcome she'd dreamed about, she had naturally dismissed it as an utter delusion. Yet, here she was and Miranda's lips were soft and her scent was intoxicating to Andy. After a short moment frozen in time, Andy began to respond to Miranda in kind. She moved her lips slowly at first; still a little wary on whether or not this was indeed happening.

Miranda had a brief flash of mortification and considered withdrawing, when Andréa had shown no reaction to her kiss. But, Andréa's belated response and her own pure lust and longing pushed her on as she wrapped her arms around Andréa's neck, who in turn pulled her closer, drawing her out of her seat and effectively having Miranda straddle her lap. Miranda felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest and her labored breathing sounded unnaturally loud in the otherwise quiet train compartment. Andréa's hands held her around her waist, started to pull her even closer and Miranda released a helpless groan once she felt her body pressed closely against Andréa's torso. Miranda dipped her head and Andréa took this opportunity to slide her tongue into Miranda's mouth. Heat shot through Miranda's body and her stomach dropped. Andréa's taste made her head spin and she tightened her hold on Andréa's shoulders, squeezing lightly.

Their tongues continued their heated duel, all the while Andy's hands started to roam up and down Miranda's back. Miranda's groan and the first touch of her tongue had Andy's stomach turning in circles and heat was spreading all over her body. Miranda was a sensory delight and their kiss was the most erotic experience of Andy's life. She'd never before been kissed with such focused intent and yet a desperate manner. With her arousal reaching new heights by the second, Andy loathed the notion of ending their kiss. Nevertheless, she did remember their location and was aware that Miranda likely had one of her assistants running around the train, and that said assistant could come back any minute. With infinite care and regret, Andy slowed down their kiss, going back once more for a quick press of her lips against Miranda's, and finally she pulled away. While Andy stopped the kiss, she did not immediately let go of Miranda. When she opened her eyes and saw the dilated pupils of Miranda's hazy gaze, she had to stop herself from diving right back in for another kiss. Miranda had an expression of pure sensuality on her face and Andy felt her body react viscerally to such an open display of longing and desire.

"Miranda," Andy whispered, stroking Miranda's cheek and smiling at the still dazed look of the other woman.

"Andréa," Miranda voiced breathlessly, a sudden smile spreading across her features, startling Andy with its intensity.

"Wow, uh, I," Andy shook her head trying to dispel her bout of speechlessness. "As much as I would love to continue, I am sure you had sent your assistant on an errand or something?" Andy gazed meaningful at Miranda, who looked stunned for a second, then immediately withdrew from Andy, returning to her own seat. Reality had erased Miranda's smile and instead brought back the face she wore to face her enemies at _Runway. _Andy was having none of that behavior.

"No, Miranda, listen." Andy reached out and captured Miranda's hands. "I don't regret what happened and I know, in your heart, you do not regret it either. Please, don't let your mind talk you out of this before we ever had the chance to find out what is going on between us. To what all of this could lead to. Please, Miranda," Andy begged, refusing to lose the bliss she had just come to know.

Miranda closed her eyes and sighed. She could hardly believe how carried away she had gotten that she'd had to rely on Andréa to keep her head and remember that Emily could come back at any moment. Andréa was grasping her hands and pleading with her newly warmed her heart. It was not because she enjoyed to see people pleading with her, well, coming to think about it that wholly depended on who did the pleading, her mind interjected with a snort. No, Andréa's reaction to Miranda's perceived withdrawal showed her that Andréa cared about her, that she wanted more than just to bed her former boss.

"Yes, you are right, Andréa. Emily should be back any minute. After discovering you here, she hurried off, to try and find another compartment for me." Miranda squeezed Andréa's hands and slowly started to withdraw her hands from Andréa's grip.

"That's all?" Andréa asked wide-eyed. "I mean, you're not upset about what just happened here?" she started wildly to gesticulate between herself and Miranda.

Hearing her signature dismissal coming from a confused and utterly frustrated Andréa released something in Miranda and she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from within. She threw her head back and laughed out loud, much to Andréa's continued bewilderment.

"No, I am not upset and believe me, Andréa, that was _not_ all. But, I think it should be all for now, since we are in a somewhat public location. Once we arrive at our destination, I am sure we can pick up where we left off, don't you think?" Miranda enjoyed the blush that immediately covered Andréa's lovely features once the young woman had registered the meaning of Miranda's words.

Before Andréa could reply, the compartment door swung open, revealing a frazzled looking Emily.

"I am sorry Miranda, but this is the only compartment in the whole train that has any seats left."

"Do you believe I am interested in hearing about your incompetence?" Miranda sniffed, looking at Emily with disdain.

"No, of course not, Miranda," Emily replied immediately, glancing down at her Louboutins.

"Well, do something useful, for once. I am sure there must be coffee somewhere on this abysmal locomotive?" Miranda huffed, looking out of the window, effectively dismissing Emily who nodded and hurried away as if someone had just set her couture on fire.

"Some things never change, huh?" Andréa shook her head, suppressing a small smile.

"Why ever should they, Andréa? I do hope you had not imagined that I would magically become a nicer person after kissing you?" Miranda huffed and raised one perfectly coiffed eyebrow at Andréa.

"Oh no, Miranda, don't worry. I never even contemplated such illusions. Besides, I like you just the way you are. Bark, bite and claws." Andréa offered smiling.

"Really Andréa, you make me sound like an animal, an unruly one at that." Miranda huffed. That willful girl. She was going to give her a run for her money, and as if you'd want it any other way, her mind replied, which caused Miranda to send a devious smile in Andréa's direction.

Andréa started to smirk at Miranda's devilish expression, which quickly turned into a gigglish laugh, a laugh that spread over her whole face and made her eyes twinkle. Miranda was shocked to realize, not just, how much she had missed Andréa's laugh, but also the feeling of warmth that spread through her entire being at the sight of Andréa's amusement.

"So, uh, how…let's see. You said you were going to meet with a new designer, right?" Andréa started once her laughing spell had subsided.

"Yes, Andréa," Miranda gave her an indulgent little smile. It was adorable that Andréa seemed to still be incredibly nervous around her, not that Miranda would ever admit to finding anything adorable, naturally. Still, she could not help but feel a certain amount of trepidation at the notion that, given their tumultuous past and her own hardship with personal relationships it may be exceedingly hard for them to achieve a relationship of equal footing. Given their age difference, there always would be some basic inequality at play. Yet, that did not really mean that the age difference alone would make an equitable relationship impossible.

"Ok, so, what is your destination on this trip?" Andréa asked, continuing the relaxed small talk and returning Miranda's smile.

"The same as you, Aix-en-Provence." Miranda sighed, as her head reeled with the sheer impossibility of meeting Andréa in such a manner.

"Wow, that's quite a coincidence," Andréa's eyes went wide, and narrowed immediately, as if she was contemplating something.

"Quite, Andréa. Nevertheless, I am very suspicious of coincidences, I do not really believe in them" Miranda sniffed and turned to gaze out of the window ponderingly.

"So, maybe we could meet up, after you are done with your meeting? Or, I mean, how long will you stay here? When do you have to be back in New York?" Andréa suddenly looked worried at the thought that their time together would be cut shorter than expected.

"I am scheduled to ride back tomorrow afternoon and my flight to New York will leave the following morning. I doubt that the meeting with _Placide will last all afternoon. Theoretically, we could have dinner at my hotel, if you're amicable." Miranda's gaze left Andréa and returned to the window._

_"What does theoretically mean? Oh…" Andréa paused, cutting off her own question. "…wait, what did you say the name of the designer was; the one you're meeting?" Andréa asked startled._

_Miranda narrowed her eyes dubiously, "Placide, Charlotte Placide. Why, Andréa? Do you know her?" _

_Andréa swallowed compulsively and lowered her gaze, trying to comprehend what was going on._

Charlotte? Why is she going to see Charlotte? Her mind screeched, unable to process this new information. Miranda was looking at her with one of her famous icy glares. Why did she have to be so dubitable anyway? Andy wondered. Then, suddenly, the coin dropped and she realized what Miranda was insinuating, she thought that Andy was behind all this.

Swallowing her nerves, intent on setting it right, Andy lifted her hands, to try to stop Miranda's ire.

"Yes, Miranda, I do know Charlotte. She is the cousin I told you about earlier."

Miranda's lips pursed and her eyes remained narrowed, she was about to say something when Andy interrupted her.

"No, no, listen to me, Miranda. I did not know that you would be here on the train today and I didn't know that you were on your way to meeting Charlotte. In fact, I didn't even know that Charlotte was a designer to begin with, so it would never have occurred to me that you were talking about her."

Miranda continued to eye Andy suspiciously for another, seemingly eternal lasting moments, before she huffed, in a very quiet voice,

"What do you mean; you didn't know that Charlotte was a designer? Why are you here, meeting family? Who set this up?"

"Less than two days ago, my uncle Jean literally demanded that I come to Aix-en-Province to help with a family emergency. He never even told me what it was about, just that I needed to get here immediately. He had already arranged my travel and the next thing I knew, I was leaving pretty much the next day."

"Your uncle? Jean _Placide?" _

"No, his name is Jean Martin," Andy replied confused. "Oh, yes, Charlotte kept the last name of her parents."

"He is a dead man." Miranda threatened, before sniffing and pursing her lips once again.

"Miranda?"

"Your uncle was the one who showcased your cousin's designs in Paris. Tell me, Andréa; were you also blatantly unaware that your uncle was a designer?" Miranda's voice chilled Andy to the bones.

"No, I mean, yes, I knew that Jean was a designer." Andy replied contrite.

"Hmm," Miranda hummed, raising a beseeching eyebrow, still not convinced that Andy was as much in the dark about everything as she was making out to be.

"We used to be close, Charlotte and I, when we were younger. But, we sort of drifted apart. I mean, I know that Charlotte always loved to draw, but as I said, I did not know she had started to design clothes."

Miranda raised another eyebrow at Andy's explanation. Slowly Andy started to become annoyed with Miranda's attitude.

"Listen, I swear, I knew nothing of all of this. It still might be a coincidence."

Now Miranda started to laugh and it wasn't a pleasant sound. "Still so naïve, Andréa. I had hoped that you would have lost some of that."

"Yeah, well, some things never change, do they, Miranda?" Andy spat out annoyed.

"There is no reason to be rude, Andréa," Miranda sniffed haughtily.

"Rude? Really, Miranda? You went from kissing me to insinuating that I somehow set this meeting up, that I had somehow manipulated you to be here. I am sorry to disappoint you, but that is just not true."

"So you say," Miranda sniffed.

"Yes, so I say!" Andy exclaimed irritated, leaning further back into her seat, trying to place some distance between herself and that infuriating, yet incredibly beautiful woman. "Besides, it is not a particularly good feeling to realize that you are not really interested in me. I mean, what was that kiss about? Was it out of pity? Or some kind of power play? Or was it an experiment? Did you want to see how far I would go in a public place?" Andy started to rage, her voice resonating loudly in the tiny compartment. Still, she couldn't prevent the hurt from showing in her features and in her ragged, almost broken voice.

"What are you talking about?" Miranda sounded honestly stunned at Andy's outburst and accusations.

"You were the one who said: 'He is a dead man,' if I remember correctly," Andy pressed out. "Fine, this may have been a set-up, and I don't really know who would be involved here and more importantly, why they felt the need to arrange for us to meet again. The fact is, even if it was a set-up, I am neither upset nor do I regret that it happened. I got to see you again, more than that; I've got to touch you, to kiss you. So sorry, but I feel no need to harm or kill whoever was behind this. But, for reason, you do, and that hurts. It tells me what happened here today means a lot more to me than to you."

Miranda stared at Andy for several moments, it was as if she was trying to comprehend who was actually sitting in front of her. Then, she started slowly to shake her head and a little chuckle broke out, startling Andy.

"You foolish girl," Miranda intoned and looked Andy dead in the eyes. "I regret nothing that happened between us. You are neither an experiment nor is this a power play. Moreover, pity, Andréa? Really? If pity was involved, I would think that it would come from you, pitying a foolish old woman who is chasing after a woman half her age." Andy tried to protest, but Miranda waved her off. "I was upset because I loathe to be manipulated and I abhor the very notion of being caught off guard. Whoever planned this did so without me having even the slightest inkling, and that is highly unusual in my world. Moreover, I take great offence, it is completely aggravating, not to mention utterly unacceptable" Miranda sniffed.

Andy could hardly believe her ears. Naturally, she knew Miranda would be upset that someone had outsmarted her. She should have thought of that. Yet, it was hard to think clearly, when such deep emotions were involved.

"Yes, that makes sense. You would be upset about this. Still, you are neither old nor foolish. And believe me, the last thing I do is pity you." The smoldering look Andy sent in Miranda's direction almost made the fashion editor blush.

"Indeed, Andréa," she replied, her voice sounding more hoarse than Andy had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Emily chose that moment to return to the compartment, with a streaming Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here Miranda," she said, carefully handing the scalding coffee over to the fashion Maven, hoping to escape the lashing for getting back to Miranda in time.

Miranda was too distracted by her conversation with Andréa to even contemplate berating Emily. Instead, she waved Emily off, "Go, and find something to do with your time."

Surprised but elated, Emily nodded and quickly darted away, leaving her boss and the former thorn in her side to continue with whatever it was that they were doing.

Sipping her scorching coffee, Miranda continued to gaze at Andréa, wondering what thoughts were going through her beautiful little head.

"I believe you mentioned dinner?" Andréa smiled at Miranda, changing the subject back to something less awkward.

"Yes, I did. I will be staying at the Villa Gallici, I could let you know when I am done with your cousin, and we can meet in the lobby." Miranda suggested carefully.

"Yes, that sounds great. Do you still have your old cell phone number?"

At Miranda's nod, Andréa smiled, "Great, just let me give you a call right now and you will have my number to call me later tonight."

Miranda nodded again, feeling it unnecessary and not quite prudent to point out that Andréa's new cell phone number was already saved in her phone. Not to mention, following up with the story of how she had terrified her new second assistant with the task of finding and keeping up with Andréa's contact information.

"There, that should do it," Andréa sighed as Miranda silenced her phone call. "Now you've got my number."

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andréa and felt a smirk threaten her lips,

"Do I, really, Andréa?" She teased.

Andréa immediately turned a very appealing incarnadine, once she appeared to realize how Miranda had interpreted her statement.

"I would think so, Miranda," Andréa answered, surprising Miranda with her daring.

"Well, we shall see, shan't we?" Miranda smiled, it was really too easy to make Andréa blush. She idly wondered if such a blush covered Andréa's whole body. This thought widened her smile and she added it to her agenda to find out.

TBC

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Comments, critics and concerns are very welcome.<p> 


End file.
